I think I'm in love
by YukinaKagomeSerena
Summary: 003/009 pairing. 003 gets kidnapped. Can the others save her before it's too late? *redid 2 words*


CYBORG 009  
  
By: Yukinakagomeserena  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Cyborg 009  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One day all the cyborg's were working on the dolphin. Black Ghost was gone for good. That's what they thought. 003 looked over at 009 and blushed a bit. 009 caught her blushing. "Is something on my face?" 009 asked. "No there's nothing I was just thinking," 003 said quickly. 007 looks at them and laughs. "Why don't you two just go out!" 007 said. 009 and 003 blushed a tomato red. "SHUT UP 007 leave them alone," 002 said. 003 gasped a horrible image came to her mind. "What is it 003?" 009 asked. "There is something coming I can't make it out it's too blurry for me but it's huge," 003 said. All cyborg's got into the dolphin. They drove off and they were under attack. "Crap this is not good!" 007 said, "If it keep attacking us and we have no way to escape we will die!" 002 turned on the boasters and they got away safely. "Can u sense it coming after us 003?" 004 asked. "No," 003 said. They arrived at a place where it should be safe for now. 003 and 009 walked together to get some food. 003 was caught off guard and couldn't sense anything. Suddenly a blast hit 003 and 009. "Ahh," They both yelled. Suddenly the Cyborg appeared and grabbed 003. 009 got up and attacked but was too late 003 was kidnapped. "003!!!!!" 009 yelled. He had to something but what. 009 ran back to the other to tell them. "No way! How we gonna save her?" 008 asked. "We will find away," Dr. Gilmore said. They all sat and thought when they got a plan. They were ready for battle. "002,004,005,006 you all be distractions to the enemy, 007,008, and 009 you guys will find away to get in to save 003," 001 said. They all nodded and took off. 002, 004, 005, and 006 fired gun shots at them as 007, 008, and 009 ran in to find 003. "You wretch we will reprogram you and you will be a new and better cyborg," Dr. Iona said. 003 panicked and she screamed as they tried to reprogram her. The 3 cyborg's came and blasted the Dr. Iona away. 003 was out cold with wires sticking out. "003!!" 009 yelled. They got 003 out easily. But robots stopped 007, 008, and 009 in their tracks. "009 go ahead and we will hold them back!" 007 said. 009 went into acceleration mode. He got 003 to Dr. Gilmore. "Dr. Gilmore," 009 said. "Oh my they did a number on her," Dr. Gilmore said. He worked on 003 as everyone waited patiently. 4 hours pass and Dr. Gilmore came out with 003 she smiled to reassure them she was alright. 009 wasn't in the room. "Where's 009?" Dr. Gilmore asked. "He is up on the top of the dolphin he was too worried and needed some air," 006 said. 003 left and went up top of the dolphin. "009..." 003 said. 009 looked at 003 and smiled in relief. "I am glad to see your alright," 009 said. 003 sat next to him. "If it wasn't for you and the others I would have been reprogrammed in to the black ghost," 003 said. 009 looked at her blushed his heart was beating fast. So was 003's. "I am glad we got you out in time," 009 said. 003 smiled and leaned close to 009's ear and said, "I think I'm in love with you." 009 blushed tomato red and tried to cover it but 003 knew he was blushing. He looked right into 003's eyes and said, "I know I'm in love with you." 009 and 003 leaned close to each other and kissed. 007 whistled. "LOVE BIRDS!" 007 said. He was hit in the back of the head by 002. 009 and 003 were blushing in embarrassment. But they looked at each other and didn't seem to mind anymore. 009 locked hands with 003 and they were in love.  
  
1 year later. Black Ghost has been gone ever since that last battle. 009 and 003 were talking with the other. 009 had to go get something he was back in 5 minutes with flowers and a velvet box. "003... I mean Francoise Arnoul.. When we first met I had a crush on you than a year ago we started to go out your beautiful smile blew me away every time you smiled. Now I must ask you a question Ms. Arnoul will you marry me?" 009 asked. 003 smiled and tears came down her face. "Yes I will marry you Joe Shimamaru," 003 said. 009 put the ring on 003's finger it was a diamond ring with ruby stones surrounding the diamond. 009 lifted 003 in the air and swung her around. All the other cyborg's applauded for the two in love. 009 and 003 kissed. On the night of the wedding all they cyborg's were dressed in white tuxedos. 003 was lead down by Dr. Gilmore. 003 had a gorgeous wedding dress it was white with lace in the front and flowers stuck in her hair her dress had pearls in the front and in the back. 009 gazed at her beauty. As they took their vows. "Do you Francoise Arnoul take Joe Shimamaru as your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold to cherish for richer or poorer," The preacher asked. "I do," 003 said. "Do you Joe Shimamaru take Francoise Arnoul as your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold to cherish for richer or poorer," The preacher asked. "I do," 009 said. "I pronounce you husband and wife," The preacher said, "Everyone congratulate with me Mr. and Mrs. Joe Shimamaru." Everyone cheered and they threw rice on them when they left. 009 helped 003 into the limo Dr. Gilmore rented for them. They waved good bye. "See you in 3 days!" 007 said. 009 and 003 went off to their honeymoon and they lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END 


End file.
